Lying from You
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Being brought back was the perfect chance to get the revenge- being someone's puppet was never what Hiten bargained for. Can he go through with what's expected of him, or will masked feelings get in the way?


Hiten stirred as he awoke. He rolled on his side as he would any other day, like had hadn't died nearly seven years ago. In fact, the fact that he died didn't even cross his mind; he was too caught up in his surroundings. It was a nice room, dark wood floors and walls; blue drapes over the open windows. The bed he was on seemed soft, despite the lack of blankets, and these was a small plan in the corner. Was he in a lord's place? Had he been captured? Where was Manten?

Then it hit him; that he wasn't supposed to be here. He remembered that girl, the slut that led the half-demon to her. He remembered the ignorant little fox, determined to steal his brother's heard-earned pelt. He remembered Inuyasha cutting him in half like it was nothing. He remembered dying, but he didn't remember where he went afterwards; no matter how hard he thought he remembered nothing of his afterlife. Was there even one?

Rage laced with hate coursed through his veins and suddenly where he was didn't become so important. He wanted to say it was all one bad nightmare that really happened in the course of a night, but he couldn't lie to himself like that. How long had he been dead? Where was that hanyou now? Was Manten alive, too? Then Souten, what had happened to her? He got up in only his navy pants; he had no armor, either? Swiftly, he paced out of the small room and into the narrow hallway. His body didn't ache in the least, in fact he felt more powerful than ever. Good, he'd extract every ounce of his power for his dead brother.

"Welcome back." A quiet tone caught him off guard, causing him to turn sharp and nearly lost his balance. Hiten's brows furrowed at this mutation, what the hell kind of demon was he?

"Who are you?" He demanded in a husky voice, clearing his throat so it didn't sound so raspy. He began to wonder how much time he wasted sleeping, and still how long he had been deceased.

"Someone woke up poorly…" The figure stepped out and Hiten scrunched his nose to the numerous eyes that appeared on this creature's body. "I'm afraid I can't answer to such a tone."

"Fuck you tell me where I am." He growled and a barrier showed itself around the man before him. He took an unsteady step back but kept his gaze forward.

"I brought you back, maybe for my own purposes, but we can both benefit from the deal I'm about to offer." He held a hand out like he intended his words as an option.

"No, I'm all set; I know what I want." Hiten cut him off and turned on his heel, stopping at what had to be the sharpest pain he'd felt in his entire life. It was a jolt through his body, but more intense than lightening. His knees buckled and he collapsed to his knees, hissing and clenching his fist; all his muscles tight.

'You will obey me…' Echoed in his mind and suddenly the pain stopped. He looked over his shoulder with piercing scarlet eyes; the demon chuckled.

"I could make you a mindless slave in no time, I am your creator." He started, waiting to see if there was an interruption. When there was none, he went on. "I am Naraku, a very powerful demon. What I want is the same thing as you, revenge and power." Still nothing. "I'm giving you the task of killing Inuyasha, you might notice you feel more strength this time around – you've been embedded with eight jewel shards. Use them wisely."

"What do I get out of this if I'm your tool?" He eased himself to his feet and let out a pitiful yelp as the pain resurfaced; only for a second though. Naraku smirked and he glared.

"If you can complete each task given to you, I'll grant you permanent life; if not then you merely die…but you already know what that's like, don't you?" He taunted and Hiten tightly closed his jaw.

"Each?" He asked and Naraku nodded, making a 'hm' sound, like he was doubting going through with it now. He threw an all-to-familiar pike at Hiten; Raigekijin. He wanted to grin, but he couldn't, concern overcame him. "Where's Souten?" This bastard knew his home, that's where Souten was. Or so he hoped.

"Let me finish." Naraku started again and he hesitantly picked up his weapon. "I've advanced that as well, doesn't it feel…fitting?" He asked and Hiten continued to ignore it, the surge of power that came with holding it. "What you'll do is find a specific demon; it's not her but her mother who has my attention. Surely you remember Princess Abi?" He asked and Hiten arched a brow; it was a name he hadn't heard in years. In fact, she'd stopped checking on them a while ago.

"Sounds familiar." He lied; he'd been with her on several occasions; sweet nothings.

"She's been causing quite the uproar where Inuyasha and his little party are headed to, her mother is ill, you see." He pointed out while thoughts and memories raced through the young thunder demon's mind. "All you have to do is gain her trust, when he comes around, you kill Inuyasha."

"And then?" He pressed and Naraku snickered.

"So eager; then you kill her. Be cautious of how you do so, but kill her mother as well. Then, I will greet you and give you back your life; your sister included." He finished and could see the questions building up just by looking into Hiten's eyes.

"Where is she?" He shouted and regretted it; it was a mind game. It hurt, but it stopped soon enough so he didn't have to collapse again.

"She's safe, on my word. If you can't go through with this, then I'll just as easily wipe out your mind. Your opinion, memories, thoughts, everything so you're a corpse puppet. I think it's a good bargain, so can I count on you, Hiten?"

"…yes."It wasn't really an option, was it?

**

* * *

I've been wanting to do an all-out story that's AbiHiten centric; so let's see if I stick this one out. This is another intro chapter, but if you're confused or feel I didn't explain something well enough let me know in a review or message.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**


End file.
